1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device, and more particularly, a device and method for driving an organic EL (electroluminescence) display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a light-emitting device emits light in itself when electricity or other energy is provided thereto. The light-emitting device is formed in various types such as an organic EL (electroluminescence) or an organic light-emitting diode, an inorganic light-emitting diode, an inorganic EL (electroluminescence), an FED (field effect display), and a PDP (plasma display panel).
The light-emitting device has greater visibility as luminous intensity becomes low. However, the light-emitting device has worse visibility as luminous intensity becomes high in the bright outside. Thus, the light-emitting device may have a plurality of control switches for changing luminance of display screen intermittently, or a control knob for changing luminance of display screen gradually. Accordingly, in case of the bright environment, a user can control the luminance of display screen by using the control switch or the control knob.
However, the light-emitting device according to the related art has the following disadvantages.
When driving the light-emitting device according to the related art, the user has to control the luminance of display screen according to the environment, thereby causing the user's inconvenience and time waste. Also, there is limitation in that it is impossible to sense the optimum luminance of display screen according to the environment with user's eyes.